Ambrosio Matro
Ambrosio Matro ( アンブロージョマト, Anburōjo Mato) is an arrancar and a member of the criminal orginazation Liberation Army, He is a scientist and head researcher within the organization and is such charged with all their research and experiments in various feilds. Apperarance Ambrosio is an arrancar of average height, with long black hair and bright blue eyes. He tends to tie up his long hair in a pony tail, and wears square framed glasses. Unlike most arrancars he wears casual clothes which consists of, a mustard coloured shirt with dark green pants and white shoes. He also wears a long white lab coat over his casual clothes. The remains of his hollow mask take the form of a small horn right above his left eye which extends to the upper area of his head. His hollow hole is located right under his throat. Personality Being a man of science, Ambrosio sees everything in the world, including himself, as an experiment or specimen. This personality trait made all those around him afraid of him. This strange hobby of wanting to dissect anything he thinks is interesting was still present, even before joining the organization. He also exhibits a sadistic and intimidating personality. His smiles are normally filled with sadistic and dark intentions. Despite his cruel and twisted personality, Ambrosio does have a kind and compassionate side that worries for the people around him and he feels the need to protect them. He is also a calm and intellectual individual. Equiptment *'Verasilusión': (Truth illusion) This device has the power to make illusion of oneself that can be seen and heard and that anything it says is prerecorded this device is a sliver ring on Ambrosio left hand it actives by giving spirit energy to it once it is attack by an emeny it disappears like a mist or a fog. *'Twelve Viles': He carries twelve empty viles on his person at anytime to collects specimes or liguids. *'Negación Orb': This is clear orb that once it touch someone it creates a an orbed shape negacion barrier that stays atcive for one hour though it isn't very stable if the spirit lets any spirit out then the sphere collaspes on them from the inside. *'Reiastu Cutting Scalpel': Ambrosio carries a scalpel than can cut threw spirit energy for his studing. *'Chemical Orbs': Ambrosio has on him several small orbs of hardend chemicals that when breaks that release chemicals in the air that are breathed in these are ones that normally parazlyze and posion. *'Remerbering Liqiuds': He puts special liquid into another body that records anything that person sees gathering data. *'Akashic Records': This is a book he calls the Akashic Records it's a small black that he uses to research his opponents it also has all the battle stats of all the Espada and all the Espada rules and laws. Finally the book's pages don't show any information unless he uses spirit energy to reveal any words written on any page meaning that any single page may contain endless knowledge the book can have the thoughts of the user printed on the paper so the Reiatsu pen isn't required. *'Reiatsu Pen': This is a pen that writes or erases with spirit energy on the Akashic Records. Abilities&Powers Master Scientist: He is a very intellegent and calm scientist unlike Mayuri Kurotsuchi and Szayel Aporro Granz and he has great knowledge in Biology, Astrology, Cosmology, Anatomy, Astrobiology, Biochemistry, Biophysics, Neuroscience, Cell Biology, Cryobiology, Immunology, Evolutionary Biology, Genetics and Biogenetics. Master Designer and Inventor: Biological Engineer, Biotechnology, Methodology, Genetic Engineering Chemical Engineering and Machincal Engineering are his normal fields. In addition to being a master of studying organisms and chemicals he has developed many inventions and designs for them. Master Chemist: He is well versed in posions, chemicals and fluids making several medicines and formulas for any problem he boast as to have made over 1236 different kinds. Master Biochemist: He is takes great pride in his ability to study and creation of bio organisms. Posion Expert: Since he deals with a lot of chemicals he is very talented with posions. Data Gathering: He has showned to gather information simliar ways like how Mayuri and Szayel Aporro did. Strategist Specialist: Ambrosio has wits for strategy rivialing even Nagato's on terms of strategy planing. Greatly High Intellegent: He boast about being one of the smartest individual among the organization, due to his experties in many fields of science. He is a talented and intellectual scientist. Regeneration: Though not as strong as some of the other arrancar he can regenerate minor wound and the lost of his blood. Spiritual Healing: While he has regeneration he can make a light appear at the tips of every index finger on ether hand that can heal minor wounds and damaged senses, he also uses the ability to heal from posions or reiatsu based attacks. Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Though not his preferred method of fighting he has great skill with using a sword to at least keeping up with a lieutanant. Cero: Ambrosio's cero is fired form the palm of ether hand its color is Teal. Hierro: As an Espada his skin is hard at least to the point to be able to withstand an attack from a Lieutanant's Bankai though it did do a lot of damage. Enhanced Pesquisa: He can perform Pesquisa like many arrancars with great skill. Sonido: He can perform sonido at the point of being able to keep up with a lieutenant's flash step. Great Spiritual Energy: As the octava Espada, it's safe to assume that Szayel has a great level of spiritual power at least that of non Espada it it showned deal with a leuitenant's bankai and even fight on par with an average captain and like all Espada he knowns the Sekkiseki Protection Technique. 'Zanpakuto' Plaga: (Plague) In its sealed form it is a standard size zanpakuto with an orb for a guard the hilt is gray. It is kept at his waist on his right side since he is left handed. *'Resurrección': Its release command is eradicate. He then stabs himself in the heart the sword glows with a greyish light of spiritual energy then the glows covers Ambrosio into the shape of an orb. His goggles are changed into with no glass in the frames and with no bottom contenting the,he has a blue line from his eye brow down his cheek on his right side. Resurrección Special Ability: Upon releasing his zanpakuto he acquires several abilities. His appearance and abilities seem to be based harmful bacteria and poisonous chemicals. *'Bacterial Blood': When Ambrosio is cut or cuts himself and the blood touches someonelse the bacteria in his blood goes into the victim it can go through the skin, in the mouth or places like the eyes but if it goes into a bleeding wounded the bacteria spreed faster. This bacteria start on feed out the victim's spirit energy at first the victim seem fine but over time they are weaken and fighting hasens the produce these bacteria also makes it hard to breathe and move. Ambrosio stated that even one drop of his blood can have up to five thousand bacteria though the body can fight out the infection by itself over time and if not a greatly large amount gets in the victim. The simplest way to cure this is posses at least a average captains spirit energy for the spirit energy alone can kill it and the damage done by this ability are not permant and almost never fetal if left untreated this ability doesn't affect himself his blood turns blue with this ability. *'Nervous System Chemical Posion': When Ambrosio grabs someone with a open wound a chemical posion enters the body from the palm of his hand and attacks the nervous system making them hard to move again this is a curable and none permant damaging chemical. *'Reiatsu Possesion': If he adjuactes his spirit energy he can send it into an opponent controling them for a short period of time. *'Orb Barrier': This is the only defensive ability that Plaga has it make a sphere orb out of chemicals mixed with spirit energy that absorb reiastu based attacks and is very strong though when it is broken the chemicals turn into a mist that when breathed even for a sceond make a the victim unable to move or breath if enough is enhaled. *'Falsomuerte': (False Death) This is the final power of Plaga. If Ambrosio is destroyed all he has to do is take a piece of his mind and one cell from every organ and system in his body and expel in from his body into even a single drop of blood, these cells along with his spirit enery then start to mutlipy recreating him, he states this isn't a clone of himself but that his last death was false hence the name Falsomuerte False Death. Trivia His abstract of death is Insanity. Category:Arrancar Category:Espada